game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
In Decay/Invisible War Trailer
This is the transcript for the Invisible War trailer for In Decay. Transcript (NINE100 Studios present is displayed on the screen for 2 seconds. The music begins. At 0:00, Alex Walker is shown sat at his computer alone in his apartment before the outbreak. At 0:09, he gets up and walks to the bathroom. At 0:17, he starts to look at himself in the mirror. At 0:24, the scene cuts to Alex during the outbreak walking through an alleyway in the rain with his hood up, carrying a backpack of supplies and holding a pistol. At 0:41, the scene changes to Alex with the same gear in a rundown grocery store looking through it for supplies and food. At 0:57, the scene changes to Alex dropping off the supplies at the Black Box Collectibles safe haven with Lucy Walker in silence, emptying the little contents of the backpack. At 1:06, Alex looks up to Lucy, who is holding her arm and looking upset. At 1:13, Alex takes the emptied backpack and storms back out, with Lucy turning away wiping her eyes of tears. At 1:19, the scene focuses now on Lucy, who walks through to the survivor group socialising and eating, sitting down next to Naomi Miller. At 1:26, Lucy is handed a tub with some food in and picks at it before eating some of it, sitting in silence. At 1:46, the scene changes back to Alex, who is pinned against a wall by a Huntsman. He pushes it off and shoots it in the head, killing it, before taking a moment to breathe. At 2:00, the scene changes to Alex walking down a street crowded with dead Huntsmen, ejecting the magazine from his pistol and checking the ammunition count, before holstering it in his trousers. At 2:15, the scene changes to Alex and Lucy on a previous day doing jobs at the Black Box safe haven. At 2:24, Alex sets down a box of food, and looks up at Lucy, laughing.) Alex Walker: When will you ever do your fair share of work? (At 2:32, Lucy starts smiling.) Lucy Walker: You couldn't bare seeing me work. (At 2:36, Alex looks down laughing, and Lucy lifts him up and gives him a side hug as they walk out the room they are in. At 2:42, the scene pans over Lucy's face transitioning back to the scene of her eating. At 2:50, the scene changes to Alex, who opens the door to his post-outbreak apartment and walks through it, showing that he's been constantly fixing it to how it was before, and walks to the bathroom mirror and looks into it, which is now a display of old photos. At 3:04, the scene changes back to the first scene of Alex looking in his mirror, pre-apocalypse. At 3:07, Alex walks away from it, with the camera lingering on the mirror. At 3:14, the scene fades out and the logo for In Decay is displayed.) Category:900bv Category:In Decay Category:Trailers